The invention relates to a receptacle covering device. In particular, the invention is a covering device for use in frozen food receptacles, namely ice cream containers. The device forms a temporary seal over the top surface of the contents to reduce freezer burn thereof.
Ice cream is a favorite dessert and treat for many people of all ages. Ice cream is normally sold in half-gallon, pint, or quart sizes. The typical half-gallon container is rectangular shaped, while the typical pint or quart container is round.
Because of the presence of freezers in almost every household, it is possible to keep ice cream in a person""s home for consumption. However, once a container of ice cream is purchased, it is usually necessary to consume the dessert within a few days of unsealing and opening the container in which the ice cream is packaged. Once unsealed, the ice cream is subjected to air circulation, thawing and freezing. This results in xe2x80x9cfreezer burnxe2x80x9d of the ice cream which is manifested in the formation of a layer of frost and ice crystals on the top layer of the ice cream, as well as an unpleasant flavor and odor in the food. xe2x80x9cFreezer burnxe2x80x9d results from periodic thawing and freezing of the item. This is often due to poor air circulation within the freezer, usually the result of an overcrowded freezer.
While xe2x80x9cfreezer burnxe2x80x9d cannot be prevented indefinitely, proper coverage of frozen foods may reduce and delay the unpleasant effects. The standard container covers leave space between the ice cream contained within the container and the cover. This space allows for circulation of air, and eventual xe2x80x9cfreezer burnxe2x80x9d of the ice cream. Further, because of the construction of the container covers, it is common for the cover not to be properly and completely repositioned over the container after use.
Thus, there exists a need for a receptacle closure device that reduces air contact with the food contained therein. Such a device would rest close to top of the food, namely the ice cream, within the receptacle and allow a user to gain access to the contents by lifting part of the covering device. After use, the covering device is returned to a flat position over the ice cream. Such a device would reduce xe2x80x9cfreezer burnxe2x80x9d of the ice cream and enable the ice cream to remain fresh for a longer period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,988 to Burke discloses a combination utensil-lid that provides an integral spoon therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,010 to Ruff discloses a container lid that is convertible into a spoon. The lid constitutes a water-impermeable sheet that has a flat peripheral ring.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved receptacle covering device. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved receptacle covering device which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a receptacle covering devices for use with a food receptacle, namely an ice cream receptacle having a side wall with an inside diameter. The covering device has a planar sheet portion that is sized smaller than the inside diameter of the side wall to fit within the receptacle top opening and span between the receptacle side wall, leaving minimal space between the sheet portion periphery and the receptacle side wall. The sheet portion further has a crease extending across its middle portion for allowing the sheet portion to bend therealong. A handle is mounted on the sheet portion top surface to permit a user to lift one of the sheet portion halves upward, while maintaining the second half in place over the contents of the receptacle.
It is an object of the invention to produce a covering device that restricts the air circulation within the receptacle in order to reduce freezer burn of the receptacle contents. Accordingly, the covering device is sized to fit with the receptacle and in use is wedged into place over the receptacle contents. Thus, the amount of circulation around the covering device is reduced.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a covering device that allows a user to obtain access to the receptacle contents without removing said covering device. Accordingly, the covering device has a crease that divides the cover into two half. A handle situated on the top surface of one of the halves enables the user to lift one half while maintaining the second half in place.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.